- A Simple Smiles -
by Ciellvya Alicia
Summary: My Original Story, Tentang seorang badut dan seorang yang telah lupa caranya tersenyum. Shonen Ai here. Since it Shon-Ai i put T for the Rate


**- A Simple Smiles -**

**By Ciellvya Alicia**

* * *

Catatan Kaki:

**Diclaimer** : It's Mine, This is Original Story by Mine . The Chara and The Plot is mine.

**Rate** : T/M

**Warning**: Original Story, _**Semi Yaoi-Shon Ai**_, Typos, ect

**Special Thanks**: to **My Besties **(if she don't mind i will write her name one day)

* * *

**Don't Like YAOI please Don't Read**

**If you Blame because the pairing i will not give a damn.**

******I warn you.**

* * *

******Prolog**

Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku akan menangis, kau yang telah datang ke sisiku di masa lalu membuatku berjanji untuk selalu tersenyum dan membuat semua orang ikut tersenyum bersamaku, membagi kebahagiaan dengan senyuman.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Forgotten Smiles**

Aku duduk termenung di pinggir jalan, rekan-rekan ku, angota circus yang lain tengah membagikan brosur di pingir jalan sambil berteriak.

"Datanglah! Datanglah! Kami anggota circus 'Requidam'! Kunjungilah kami!"

Aku membuka jam saku-ku, hampir saatnya ke taman.

"Kanon! Sudah hampir saatnya."

Tsuguri datang menghampiriku.

"Circus?"

Sebuah nada dingin dan monotone manghentikan langkahku. Aku melihat seorang pria bermata hijau dan berambut perak, dari pakaian dan gerakkannya ia tampaknya adalah orang kalangan atas, ia menerima brosur dari rekanku.

"Ah, datanglah saja tuan. Circus kami memiliki pierrot terbaik di seluruh kota. Hari ini pierrot kami akan mengadakan show di taman 'Golden Heaven' sebagai ajang promosi untuk mengundang perhatian orang-orang."

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, tak ada perubahan dari wajahnya.

"Taman 'Golden Heaven'?"

Pria itu berlalu begitu saja.

"Kanon!"

"Iya."

Aku pun pergi mengikuti Tsurugi. Masih terbayang pada pria yang seolah lupa caranya tersenyum itu.

* * *

Setelah tiba di taman segera saja aku beratraksi, aku melihat pria itu datang. Aku akan membuatnya tersenyum. Aku berekting seperti menjaga keseimbanganku, namun pada akhirnya aku terjatuh. Semua orang tertawa kecuali pria itu, ia duduk menepi, menjauh dari keramaian dengan tatapan kosong, seolah sudah tak ada yang menarik lagi di dunia ini. Aku melirik padanya kemudian mengeluarkan bola berwarna warni dan mulai melakukan juggle, namun aku memelesetkan diri sehingga semua bola jatuh ke atas kepalaku. Lagi-lagi semua penonton tertawa, kecuali pria itu. Masih tetap dengan tatapan kosongnya. Seorang wanita berlari ke arah pria itu dan memeluknya. Pria itu tak menangapi wanita itu, hanya terdiam dalam kebisuan.

"Haru!"

Gadis itu berteriak, Haru-kah nama pria itu? Pria itu menjawab singkat pangilan gadis itu, si gadis kembali berbicara, aku tak dapat mendengar dengan pasti pembacaraan mereka karena aku berada cukup jauh dengan mereka. Si gadis seperti bersisi kuhuh dengan sesuatu sedang si pria tampak malas berbicara dengan gadis itu. Si gadis menarik-narik pria itu. Si pria menepis tangan wanita itu dengan lembut kemudian berjalan ke tempat minum.

Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada pria itu sampai aku tak sadar ada yang melempariku dengan batu, tepat di kepala, perlahan aku kehilangan keseimbanganku dan jatuh. Para penonton panik. Gawat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu, Haru kalau tidak salah namanya mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantuku untuk bangun. Sebuah suara tangissan menyadarkanku, aku melihat dibelakang pria itu ada seorang anak gadis kecil yang menangis, tampaknya ia takut karena melihat darah, aku segera berdiri dengan gaya konyol lalu segera pergi ke tempat gadis itu.

"Ein, Zwai, Drai!"

Aku menjentikkan jariku kemudian memunculkan bunga dikepalaku yang terluka. Gadis itu tertawa di iringi tawa penonton lain. Aku menebarkan bunga dari topiku. Setidaknya kecelakan ini tidak berakibat fatal.

"Natsuki."

Aku mendengar suara monotone itu, aku tahu persis itu suara pria itu, Natsuki!? Nama gadis yang tadikah. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat pria itu lagi. Jarak kami cukup dekat, aku tak ingin ketahuan melihatnya selama pertunjukkan tadi.

"Apa, Haru?"

Suara manja, pasti gadis itu.

"Kau bilang ingin belanja? Aku temani."

"Sungguh?! Asik! Nanti pilihkan aku gaun ya. Kau tahu kan seleraku. Aku ingin merek yang kemarin itu."

"Tentu."

Perlahan suara kedua orang itu menjauh. Aku memutuskan untuk menepuk pundak pria itu dan memberikan brosur. Aku menunduk kemudian membuka topiku sambil menunjuk tenda sirkus kami, seolah aku berkata 'Kami tunggu kedatangan anda di sana'. Aku kembali ke tenda sirkus.

* * *

Ketika aku tiba di ruang crew, Tsurugi sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Kembali juga kau Kanon!?"

"Erkh! Tsurugi."

"Kau terluka lagi?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lebih baik kalau memang sudah tidak bisa jangan!"

Lagi-lagi diomeli.

"Ringmaster terlalu ceroboh memaksamu melakukan ini itu terlebih ia menyuruhmu berlatih berjalan diatas tali secara tiba-tiba seperti ini! Terlebih untuk show besok!"

Dia benar-bener seperti ibuku.

"Sudahlah Tsurugi tidak apa apa kok, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja!"

Tsurugi membuka topeng badutku.

"Kepalamu terluka, Kanon! Kau sadar kan!"

"Tak apa apa Tsurugi ini hanya luka kecil."

Aku tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau ini benar-benar deh. Tak pernah mau mendengarkanku! Tak pernah berubah sejak 7 tahun yang lalu."

Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kan? Asal aku dapat membuat semua orang tersenyum aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tsurugi kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya sudahlah tapi tetap berhati-hatilah Kanon."

Tsurugi pergi.

"Byee."

Aku mendadah-dahkan dia.

KLONTANG!

Sebuah suara menggagetkanku. Reflek aku segera berbalik dan melihat pria itu, Haru sedang berdiri di belakangku.

"Maaf dimana tempat penjualan tiket?"

Ia bertanya dengan tampang bersalah namun tetap bermuka datar. Tampa sadar aku tertawa kecil.

"Pfft- haha- anda tersesat?"

"Tersesat? Jelas-jelas tadi plang di depan bilang beli tiket ke arah sini."

Ia mencoba membela diri.

"Ah pasti plang petunjuknya berputar lagi. Mur-nya sudah tua jadi kadang bisa berputar arah sendiri."

Aku kembali tertawa kecil.

"Lalu ini dimana? Dan aku harus kemana?"

"Ini ruang Crew Circus dan tempat tiket berlawanan arah dari sini, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku membuka kotak obat kemudian mengambil perban, ketika hendak memerban lukaku sebuah tangan hangat menghentikkan langkahku.

"Jangan langsung di perban! Dibersihkan dulu dengan alkohol biar tidak iritasi."

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, seolah kaget dengan kepeduliannya. Pria ini memang tidak tampak seperti orang yang akan peduli pada orang lain.

"Iya baiklah, terimakasih atas sarannya."

Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Biarku bantu."

Dengan cekatan ia mengambil kotak obat dari sampingku.

"Ah tak usah repot-repot, anda datang sebagai penonton, saya tidak mau merepotkan anda."

"Tidak merepotkan kok."

Ia membuka kotak obat itu. Mengambil alkohol dan kapas kemudian menuangkan alkohol diatas kapas.

"Tapi rasanya tidak enak diobati oleh penonton."

"Diam lah. Hal seperti itu bukan masalah."

Pria itu kembali menuangkan alkohol ke kapas kemudian membersihkan lukaku.

"Kalau begitu saya akan balas jasa ya?"

Aku tersenyum. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan tak perduli.

"Tidak perlu."

Ia mengambil antiseptik, kemudian mengambil perban.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuman tiket gratisan saja kok. Nih!"

Aku menyodorkan tiket VVIP circus. Ia kembali memberi tatapan kosong.

"Tidak terima kasih."

Ia tetap mengobati lukaku kemudian membalutnya dengan perban.

"Sudah tidak apa apa sebentulnaya ring master memberikan kami para crew tiket masing masing satu untuk setiap pertunjukan untuk diberikan ke teman atau seseorang, tapi karena tidak punya teman tiketnya tidak terpakai jadi ambillah."

Aku tersenyum sembari tetap menyodorkan tiket. Ia melirik tiket itu sebentar.

"Tidak tunanganku pasti tak mau datang."

Tu-nangan! Gadis tadi tunangan pria ini!? Di usia yang masih sekitar 18-24 tahun sudah punya tunangan!? Pasti ia orang kelas atas.

"Tunangan? Wah! Tidak apa apa kok, ini tiket pertunjukkan siang dan sore hari ini tidak datang juga tidak apa apa ambil saja untuk jaga jaga kalau dia mau datang."

Aku menyodorkan tiket padanya sembari tersenyum.

"Aku ada dinner malam ini."

Ia mencoba menolak lagi.

"Oh kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok? Kami akan menetap beberapa hari di sini jadi datang saja."

Aku terus memaksanya. Akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Baiklah."

Ia mengambil tiket itu.

"Hahaha.., baguslah, silahkan datang dan nikmati pertunjukkan kami dan semoga anda bisa tertawa melihat pertunjukkan saya si badut ceroboh ini."

Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri sambil tertawa.

"Tapi kau temani aku."

Eh!? Menemani dia?

"Maksud anda?"

Aku bingung dengan pernyataannya tadi.

"Aku tidak mau nonton sendirian jadi kau temani aku."

Masih dengan tampang sotic dan nada monotonenya ia berbicara.

"Tidak bisa. Saya crew disini. Tapi kalau hanya berbicara sebelum dan sesudah pertunjukkan boleh saja. Datang saja kemari. Saya akan menunggu."

Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau selelu tersenyum?"

"Heh!?"

Aku menutup dan membuka mataku beberapa kali.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena itu tugas saya untuk tersenyum dan membuat semua orang tersenyum."

Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus? Kalau kau tidak suka tak perlu tersenyum."

Tak ada perubahan dari wajahnya. Masih dengan pandangan kosong. Aku melihat ke kedua bola mata hijau-nya, begitu indah bak emerald, namun berkabut bak jade, menghanyutkan bagai maze. Kata-katanya kembali terngiang dalam pikiranku. Namun sesosok manusia mengubah pikiranku.

"Tentu harus! Saya'kan badut saya harus bisa membuat orang orang tersenyum, dan saya senang bisa membuat orang orang tersenyum. Makannya anda juga tersenyum ya! Karena dengan melihat wajah itu saja saya jadi mau berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuat semua orang tertawa bahagia, waktu dijalanan anda tidak tertawa ataupun tersenyum'kan?"

Ia memalingkan muka.

"Aku rasa tak perlu tersenyum kalau tidak senang'kan?"

Lagi-lagi ia berkata dengan tanpa perasaan. Aku terdiam sebentar, mencoba mendalami kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Hehehe begitu ya, kalau begitu aku harus berusaha besok ya biar anda bisa merasa senang dan tersenyum."

"Semoga berhasil."

Ia perlahan berjalan keluar.

"Terima kasih! Dah."

Aku melambaikan tanganku. Lalu berlalu tampa berbalik dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya."

**TBC**

* * *

Catatan Penulis:

Maaf atas kata-kataku diatas, aku hanya tidak ingin mendapat flame karena pairnya ==a Cerita ini terbuat dari Roleplayku dan my Besties that's why the special thanks to her. Harap tinggal kan corat coret aka Review XD **Keep it or Delete?**


End file.
